My Delicate Angel
by babyriles
Summary: Ryland is a boy from an orphanage that gets wrapped up in one of the Doctor's crazy adventures. Can he find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Ryland Keith was a small and quiet boy, and at the age of 18 still looked to be 15. He always did what he was told and never questioned it. He lived in an orphanage located in Texas since he was 7. Not many people wanted to adopt a seven year old let alone a eighteen year old. They preferred babies...or as close to it as possible. Once in a blue moon they would get a 16 year old. At the particular orphanage he lived at they were sectioned off. 3-5 year olds on one floor, 6-9 year olds on the next, 10-15 on the very top, and Ryland in the attic. The age limit was 19 and in a few short months Ryland would be on his own. As if getting adopted wasn't hard enough Ryand was a dyslexic. The rare people who got the older ones only wanted the smarter of the bunch. No one wanted a dyslexic, small, and almost mute Ryland. Even then Mrs. James, the supervisor, never gave up hope. She woke him every day and said "Today is the day Ryland. I can feel it." Ryland learned not to argue with her, because she looked like a kicked puppy when she was sad. There was a great deal of things that makes Ryland 'hard to accept' besides his dyslexia and small size. He was very sensitive and he never admitted to needing help.

The way he was raised told him that asking for help was a sign of weakness. That is what led him there in the first place. His parents were smart, successful, all around perfect, and they expected their children to be the same. Ryland didn't meet these standards and wound up in an orphanage because of it. However he had a job at the local coffee shop and had some money saved up so when he was on his own he didn't have to live on the streets.

That brings us to the present. Ryland was walking from his job back to the orphanage when he was pulled into an alleyway and a hand covered his mouth. "Not. One. Sound." His attacker whispered. Ryland nodded and shook frightfully. He tried to keep his breathing even as a blonde women with a black dress on walked by the alley. "You can't run forever Doctor." She said. When she past Ryland's attacker pulled him into a dark building that was abandoned long ago. He was released and he immediately jumped away to looked at his attacker. "hello. I'm the Doctor, and you are?" The man asked. Ryland looked at him weirdly causing 'the Doctor to face palm. "That's right. Amy said snatching random people off the streets isn't normal." The Doctor took some time to examine the boy in front of him. Ryland felt ridiculous when he shuffled and looked down insecurely. He knew his hair could be a bit tidier and his clothes were a bit worn out. "How old are you?" Was the next question directed towards him. "18." He muttered weakly. The man took out a round thing with a green light on it and scanned Ryland with it. "Wow you're kinda small for your age aren't you?" He said chuckling. "So what." Ryland said trying to sound tough, but his voice cracked. The Doctor smiled. "I like your attitude. Maybe you can help me with something. But not now. I'm sure where ever you came from you need to get back to. Off you go." He said and walked out of the building. Ryland ran out and looked to see no one in sight. He sighed and hurried back to the orphanage unaware of the blue eyes ailen watching him.

* * *

First chapter guys! Just a small note, I don't know if the correct term is foster home or orphanage so I guessed. Hope I got it right.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryland went through 2 more weeks undisturbed by 'the Doctor'. He was still jumpy and was paranoid that he would come back and kill him. He went to work same as usual and peaked into the alley where he was last attacked. "Looking for something?" Came a voice behind him. He yelped and turned quickly seeing the Doctor. "Why won't you leave me alone." Ryland asked sounding more confident than he felt. "I said I would need your help didn't I?" The Doctor retorted. Ryland rolled his eyes and started walking. "Where are you going?" He was asked. "Work." was all he said. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. "Ryland, wait." The Doctor said. "H-how do you know my name?" Ryland asked shakily. "There is a lot of things you don't know. After work i'll be waiting here for you. I will explain everything." The doctor said. Ryland nodded and was let go.

After work he rushed back to the alley and saw the Doctor waiting. "Explain." Ryland demanded. "Impatient. Well...I guess i'll start from the beginning. I'm not human, i am a Time Lord. Before you have any doubts let me finish. The lady you saw yesterday was not human either. She is an alien species called the Redveils. Her kind is trying to invade Earth. I was trying to negotiate an agreement so they would leave, but she didn't want to leave. She is their leader. I'm sorry to bring you into this mess, but she saw you leave this alley. She will stop at nothing to kill you." He explained with a look of true regret on his face. "No...Y-you're lying. That's impossible." Ryland protested with a voice just barely above a whisper. "I wish I was Ryland. Let me show you that i'm telling the truth." The Doctor said offering his hand. Ryland took it and let the Doctor lead him further into the ally until he saw a blue police box.

"This is my TARDIS, or as you may call it a time machine. I am the last of my kind." The Doctor said taking Ryland inside. "Wow...It's beautiful." He said looking around in amazement. "Yes it is. Do you believe me now?" The Doctor asked. "Yes." Ryland said trying to keep his voice steady but failing. The Doctor heard Ryland's fearfulness and faced him. "Ryland, you don't need to be afraid. I give you my word that I will protect you and keep you safe during all of this. The Redveils won't hurt you when i'm around. For now you are my new companion, and I protect my companions." He said wiping a tear from Ryland's cheek. Ryland stepped away and wiped at his face ashamed. "I'm sorry." He said looking down. "No. You don't need to be sorry. It's okay to cry. This is a lot to take in at one time." The doctor said. "You can call me Riley." He told him. The Doctor nodded. "For now you should just go through your regular routine. That will draw the Redveil leader to you. I'll be near you all the time so she can't get to you. She won't risk attacking you with a lot of people around." The Doctor said.

"Okay Doctor. I trust you." Ryland said. Those three words meant a lot to the Doctor. Ryland was escorted to the orphanage by the Doctor who made sure to move the TARDIS closer so he could keep an eye on Ryland.

* * *

Ryland tried to go about his regular routine when he got back to his attic. Mrs. James noticed his jumpy attitude, and went up to the attic. "Ryland, are you okay? You've been jumpy lately." She asked. "Yea i'm fine." He told her. '_I'm just being hunted down by an alien leader so she could kill me. Oh did I tell you about the alien that said he would protect me? Yea he's probably watching us right now'_ didn't sound like a good answer. "Are you worried about being adopted before you turn 19?" She pressed. "No Mrs. James. I know you think i'll be adopted soon, but the clock is running out. I only have a little time left before i'm legally on my own. don't worry though, I have money saved up and i'll do fine on my own." He said looking at the wall. "Ryland, stop that talk right now. You still have six weeks. You don't know that a nice loving family won't walk into this building, and adopt you immediately. You have just as good as a chance as everyone else." Mrs. James said sternly. Ryland smiled. Not out of happiness, but a sad knowing smile. They both know that it's a one in a million chance that he would get adopted in less than 6 weeks. No one wants a small dyslexic Ryland Keith. "Mrs. James?" HE asked looking her in the eye. "Yes Ryland?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can you promise me that when i'm gone you won't let anything happen to this place?" He asked. He didn't say 'In six weeks when i'm on my own," He knew that would just upset her. "Of course Ryland. This place will be here to stay long after you've been adopted." she said stressing the last part.

"Thank you Mrs. James." Ryland said quietly. "I'll help you make dinner for the little ones." He said standing. "I'd like that very much." Mrs. James said smiling and wiped her misty eyes. Ryland did as he said and helped rounding up the kids so they could eat. After a quick dinner he went back up to his room and saw the doctor sitting on his bed. "How did you get here?" He asked surprised. "I came through the window." The Doctor said smiling. "Why are you here?" Ryland asked locking the door and sitting next to the Doctor. "I though I would get to know you since i'll be protecting you." said the Doctor, the smile never leaving his face. "Not much to tell." He said. "Well I now know you are an orphan and you have six weeks until you are on your own."

Ryland looked at the Doctor accusingly. "You were eavesdropping!" He said. "I'm sorry" The Doctor said smirking. Ryland stood and walked over to the window and looked out, and replied coldly, "No you aren't...That was a private conversation. Why am I putting up with this?" He asked himself the last part. The Doctor followed him to the window. "It's things like these that I need to know Riley. If your gonna be my companion then you can't hide things from me." He said defensively. "What does that even mean? Companion." Ryland asked. "It's what I call the people who travel with me. I've had companions before you. Some moved on. The others..." There was a silence afterwards. They both knew what happened to the rest. They died. "That won't happen to you though." The Doctor added quickly. "How do you know i'll even travel with you after this is all over. You haven't made the best impression on me." Ryland questioned trying to hide his smile. "Well...will you travel with me? Please?" The Doctor asked with puppy dog eyes causing Ryland to sigh. "We'll how this goes first. I don't go making promises to aliens all the time." He teases. "I'm not just an alien. I'm a Time Lord. The last of my kind. You should feel special being in my presence." The Doctor teased back playfully and held his head high. "Is that so?" Ryland challenged making the doctor nod. "I'll make a deal with you. If you can find me after you close your eyes and count to 100 then I will say that."

The Doctor smiled. "Deal." He said and started counting with his eyes closed. Ryland went onto the roof being completely silent. When The Doctor finished he was puzzled when Ryland wasn't in the room. After looking everywhere he finally gave up. "Okay Riley. You win." When he got no answer he started to worry. "Riley this isn't funny. Come out." The Doctor ran outside not seeing him anywhere. He found a small red spot on the grass nearest to the woods. The Doctor pieced it all together. The Redveil leader found Ryland and took him. He found a note nailed to a tree. _If you want to see him alive again come alone. _

It had an address on it and a drop of blood on it. "I'll find you, Riley. I promised i'd keep you safe." He said and started running to the address.

* * *

I decided to add this to this chapter since it really doesn't have any action.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Doctor got to the old abandoned building he knocked and was greeted by a tall man. "I'm the Doctor. I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said and was let in. "I'll bring you to our leader." Said the man. The doctor was taken to a concrete room with the Redveil leader sitting on a chair at the table in the middle of the room. "Hello Doctor." She said smirking. "Where is Ryland?" He said immediately. "Patients Doctor. We will get to that later. For now let us negotiate." She said motioning to the chair in front of her. "You can't enslave the human race, to start." The Doctor said causing Christa to wrinkle her nose. "Fine, but since our planet is destroyed by their bombs it is only fair that we live here." Christa said reasonably. "You can. Keep in mind humans aren't very open minded, so I suggest you don't spread around that you are here." He pointed out. "Okay, that can be arranged." She said nodding. After negotiating the doctor stood. "Show me Ryland." He demanded. "Follow me. Honestly I don't know why you are so fond of that human. He would never obey as a servant." She said leading the way down the hallway.

"I don't need him as a servant. He is my new companion." He said. "Like a mate?" Christa asked confused. "No. He's a partner." The Doctor said. Christa smiled like he just told a joke. "I had him put in the infirmary after he refused to calm down and we had to...sedate him." She said choosing the words carefully. Once they got to the infirmary she showed the Doctor, Ryland who was asleep on a bed with a bandage on his head. There was an IV in his arm that caused Christa to narrow her eyes. "Dr. Pierce!" She called out, "Why does he have an IV in his arm?" She asked as the man from earlier appeared. "I received orders to put in into the Program." He said. "What program?" The Doctor asked panicked. "Before I decided to negotiate with you we invented something that would put the humans under our complete control and called it the Program." She said already rushing to take the IV out. The Doctor scanned Ryland with his screwdriver. "His heart is slowing down!" He yelled. Ryland laid motionless almost as if he was asleep. Suddenly everything went still. "No...no! Ryland wake up!" The Doctor said as he started to shake him. "His heart stopped." Christa said quietly as if it wasn't obvious.

Tears started to fall from the Doctor's eyes. He stepped away from Ryland's body and let Christa cover his head in a white sheet. "I'm so sorry Doctor. I never meant for this to happen." She said trying to keep calm. "I know you didn't, but-" He was cut off by a loud groan. "What was that?" Christa asks. "I don't know..." The Doctor says. The white sheet moves slightly, it was hard to tell if it actually moved. "D-Doctor?" Asked a small quiet voice. The sheet moves again and green eyes jump around the room. "Where am I?" Asked the boy. The Doctor ran over and took off the sheet. "Impossible...you were dead. Your heart isn't beating." He said. Ryland sat up. "Don't feel dead. Last thing i remember is being on the roof." Ryland said. "You were taken by the Redveils, and I came here to find you but they tried to enslave you. Your heart stopped beating. How can you be alive?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Ryland said. He tried to stand but stumbled. The Doctor caught him. "Take it easy, Ryland." He said and sat him back on the bed. Christa called Dr. Pierce back in. "I added a serum that slowed the aging process so he would live longer." He said. "I think you added a bit to much. His heart stopped." Christa said. "The effects are permanent." Dr. Pierce explained. "So what does this mean?" Ryland asked. "You won't age. Ever." The Doctor told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryland had yet to speak as the Doctor walked him back to the orphanage. The Doctor was starting to get worried. When they got back up to Ryland's room he just laid on the bed in silence. "Talk to me Riley." The Doctor pleaded. It took him a while of silence to realize Ryland was asleep. He sighed and went to tinker with the TARDIS. When Ryland woke the next morning he checked his pule to see if it was all just a dream. sadly it wasn't and he still never aged. Since it was Sunday he didn't have work or anything to pass the time. The Doctor walked in and smiled cheerfully at Ryland. "Hello Riley. Sleep well?" He asked. "No." Was Ryland's replay. "Why are you still here? You stopped the invasion." He added. "Well you said if I found you, then you would be my companion and travel with me." The Doctor said hopefully. Ryland couldn't help but smile. "I don't recall that." He teased causing the Doctor to pout. "Yes you do." The Doctor said. "So what? How am I going to explain why i'm suddenly leaving?" Ryland asked. "I have that arranged." The Doctor said smiling. At that moment the Doctor hid in the closet as the door opened. Mrs. James walked in with two people behind her. "Ryland...Some people are here to see you." She said excitedly. After she left the Doctor came out of the closet.

"Amy, Rory!" He said hugging them both. Ryland sat on the bed confused. "Who are they?" He asked. "These are two of my past companions and they are here to adopt you." The Doctor told him smiling. Ryland was speechless. While he was contemplating Rory went to fetch Mrs. James. The doctor hid back in the closet. When they returned Mrs. James was smiling. "Looks like they want to adopt you Ryland." She said. As they were signing the papers Ryland started packing. _After 11 years i'm finally getting out. _Ryland thought. _  
_

When all they work was done Amy and Rory led Ryland outside to where the TARDIS was. "Keep our son safe Doctor." Amy warned, but smiled. "Don't worry Amy he's safe with me." The Doctor said. He led Ryland into the TARDIS and Ryland took the time to look around more. The Doctor took Ryland's bag and took him to a bed room. "This is your new room. Finally out of the dusty attic." He said smiling. "I'll leave you to get settled." And with that he left the room. Ryland started to put his things away. It hadn't fully processed through his head that he was finally free. He decided to sleep for a while before talking to the doctor about everything. He just hoped this wasn't a temporary solution.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Had a lot of ER visits and things.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were spent recovering from the Red veils. Ryland was less quiet over those few days. The Doctor was patient and didn't force Ryland to talk much. After a while everything was almost back to normal...or as normal it could be around the Doctor. Ryland watched the Doctor flip switches and press buttons that made no sense to him. "Lets go somewhere." The Doctor said all of a sudden. "Where?" Riley asked. "Anywhere. You. Want. Any time you want. On any planet you want." The Time Lord said smiling, his attention shifting to Riley. "Lets see what my parents are doing in the future. I was always curious." He said after thinking. "Are you sure?" The Doctor asked with concern.

Ryland nodded and gave the older man a reassuring smile. After messing with the controls a bit the familiar sounds of the TARDIS could be heard. As soon as it landed Riley ran outside and saw they were in a park. "This is my favorite park, but older." Riley said looking around at all the families. The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder. "It's ten years in the future." The Doctor informed him. Riley didn't reply but walked over to a little pond with coy fish swimming around. "Before they...left me my parents would bring me here. I would look at the fish and they would be sitting over...there watching me." He said after surveying the area and pointing to a bench with two people sitting on it watching a little girl on the monkey bars. "Be careful Rilee!" The women said when the girl almost slipped.

Riley got a good look at the couple and gasped. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked quickly. "That's them. Richard and Rebecca Keith." He said quietly. By then the little girl started chasing a blue butterfly. She ran straight past Riley. The couples eyes followed her until they caught Riley's gaze. Richard stood up followed by Rebecca. they walked over to where Riley and the Doctor was standing. "Excuse me Sirs but what's your names?" They were asked. "I'm Ryland Keith, and this is the Doctor." Riley said more confident than he felt. At that moment the little girl ran over and Richard picked her up. "Who is this Daddy?" She asked. Richard and Rebecca struggled for words. "This is our...friend Ryland." Rebecca said. That comment hurt Riley. The Doctor saw this and held Riley's hand comfortingly. Rilee went of to play somewhere else feeling the tension. 'Friend huh?" Riley asked. "Baby boy, we missed you so much." Rebecca said. "Don't try to lie to me. You gave me up years ago. You can't just pretend it all didn't happen and try to be the loving parents you are now." He said close to tears. "We regretted it as soon as we did it but we couldn't get you back!" Richard protested.

Riley shook his head. The Doctor was shocked and didn't know what to do. He squeezed Riley's and it seemed that kept Riley from breaking down and crying. "You could have said something. You could have at least said you were sorry. I was only 30 minutes away! You had another kid, and named her Rilee! Don't tell me you miss me. i finally got adopted a week before I turned 19." Riley turned towards the Doctor. "Can we leave?" He asked. The Doctor nodded immediately and tried taking Riley back to the TARDIS. Rebecca grabbed Riley's other hand. "Who is that Ryland?" She asked looking at the Doctor hatefully. He's friends with the people who adopted me. He cares about me more than you ever did. And I go by Riley now." He said and pulled his hand from hers. When they got back into the TARDIS Riley broke down and started sobbing. The Doctor hugged him tightly. "You're very brave Riley." he said as he rubbed Riley's back. Soon Riley's sobs lessened and eventually stopped. "I'm sorry." He whispered in his weak and scratchy voice. "You have nothing to be sorry for." The Doctor said wiping away the last few tears.

Riley blushed when he realized how close the Doctor's face was to his own. The Time Lord smiled gently and Riley could have sworn they looked at his lips if only for a second. Riley bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. "None of that." came the Doctor's voice as he tilted Riley's chin up and their eyes met again. Nervousness made Riley feel like there was butterflies in his stomach. Their faces moved closer together until they were only inches apart. The doctor's hand went from Riley's chin to his cheek. "You're so beautiful." He whispered quietly and pressed his lips to Riley's. At first Riley was still but kissed back passionately. The kiss was slow and gentle as they moved in sync. The Doctor was the first to pull away. Riley felt his face heat up. "Beautiful." The doctor said once again. There was a moment of silence before Riley smiled. The Doctor did the same and all the tension melted away. "I want to show you something." The Doctor said out of the blue and started flipping switches and pressing buttons. "What is it?" Riley asked. "A surprise." was all he got as an answer, making him pout. "1 hint...It's amazing." The Doctor said. Riley sat down and couldn't stop smiling. All the events of his parents was forgotten as he watch the famous 'Madman with a Box'.


End file.
